092414ErisioRilset
09:59 -- gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering allegedChl0r0fiend AC at 21:59 -- 10:00 GC: Uh, Hello? Is this the correct handle? 10:01 AC: PerhaPS. Who are you wiShing to talk to? 10:01 GC: Rilset? 10:01 AC: Then you have the correct handle. Who are you, and why have you contacted me? 10:02 GC: Erisio Etrors 10:03 AC: Ah. You are Nullar'S Son. IntereSting. 10:03 GC: Yeah, you were like my step-dad 10:05 AC: YeS, I had heard. Hmm. Tell me, how did your mother and I get along? 10:06 GC: Pretty well, you two sort of coordinated the biggest most world changing event in history 10:07 AC: And yet the HemoSPectrum Surived, at leaSt until the end. DiSaPPointing. 10:09 GC: Yeah it kinda is 10:10 AC: In any event, waS there a Particular reaSon you contacted me? 10:12 GC: Not really I guess. I just wanted to talk to you 10:13 AC: From whom did you recieve my handle from? Your SiSter? 10:13 GC: Yeah, Acey gave it to me 10:15 AC: How do you think She iS doing? IS She Safe? 10:19 GC: I think so. 10:20 GC: She*s talking with the other witches to learn about how to use her powers better 10:21 AC: I had heard. Tell me, what of her quadrantS? What do you know of thiS highblood, Merrow? 10:24 GC: He seems like a pretty nice guy. Smart, charming. 10:25 AC: Hmm. From what I have Seen of him, he SeemS quite chatty. In love with hiS own voice? 10:27 GC: Not sure. I think it*s just how he talks 10:31 AC: PerhaPS. What of BaliSh? Acenia told me that She haS not Seen him in Some time. Do you believe he reSPectS her aS a true rival? Or iS She SimPly a Plaything to him? 10:34 GC: Honestly, I don*t trust that guy. He*s a little over the top in my opinion. Like, I think it*s gonna result in her getting hurt 10:34 AC: Sigh. ThiS waS my imPreSSion aS well. But I have no right to meddle in her quadrantS. All I can do iS adviSe her. 10:35 GC: Yeah, that*s how I feel 10:39 AC: In any event, there iS little Point on dwelling on that we are PowerleSS to change. If you were raiSed by Nullar and I, I aSSume you have a garden? 10:39 GC: Yeah! 10:43 AC: How doeS it fair? 10:48 GC: Pretty well I think, I even managed to prototype a daisy flower 08:46 AC: Very good! A world of PlantS conSortS SoundS excellent indeed. 08:46 AC: Have you viSited your land yet? 08:47 GC: Nah, I wanted to go to mine, land of Techno and Terror, but instead we went to Lily*s 08:47 AC: Ah Lily. I have been hearing a great deal about her from Acenia. 08:48 AC: Little of it good. 08:48 GC: Yeah they... do not like each other 08:48 GC: like at all 08:50 AC: What do you think of her? IS She SimPly a blackflirt, or iS She truly aS incomPetent and irritating aS your SiSter deScribeS her to be? 08:57 GC: Well, she can be a bit impulsive, and reckless, but she*s also super smart 08:57 GC: She *can* be irritating sometimes yeah, but I think she makes up for it 08:57 AC: Oh? How So? 08:58 GC: Like, she*s already using her mind powers super effectively 08:59 AC: To hijack the viSion of otherS without PermiSSion, you mean? 09:00 GC: I meant how she scanned the consort*s minds for info, but yeah, that too I guess 09:05 AC: HaS She attemPted to take your Sight? 09:08 GC: Yeah, not even attempted. She sort of hijacked it while we were chasing Slim 09:12 AC: I See. What do you intend to do about thiS? 09:13 GC: I doubt there*s much I *can* do, she*s mentally stronger than me, and not afraid of me enough for me to intimidate her or anything 09:14 AC: I believe you SiSter might be working on Some way to PuniSh her without being caught. PerhaPS you Should SPeak with her. 09:18 GC: If you say so... 09:23 AC: I am merely offering advice. You are of courSe free to diSregard it. 09:32 GC: It*s not that I doubt your advice... 09:40 GC: But anyway, it was great talking to you Rilset 09:41 AC: Farewell. -- gardeningCatastrophe GC ceased pestering allegedChl0r0fiend AC at 21:42 --